My Own Lost World
by Starlit Serenade
Summary: (*)When you love someone, should you cherish most of the time you have left with them? Or do you only realize what they meant to you after there gone? *Remastered* Oc/Roxas/Sora, some Roxas/Olette
1. An Interesting summer

**Chapter 1:**

**The Start of an Interesting Summer.**

**Author: Silence For Individuality**

**Pairings: Roxas/Sora/Oc, maybe more later.**

**Note: I created this story before I found out about KH BBS, so this Aqua is NOT the same Aqua as the one from Birth by Sleep.**

I sighed, much to my relief, as I shut my now empty locker for the last time this year. It was finally here. And what was finally here? The beginning of summer.

'About darn time.' I thought. 'The only bit of work I have to do now is a report.' Which of course, I would most likely procrastinate until, I dunno, maybe a week before school started up again? I mean, really. Who wanted to do some lame, time consuming report/essay over the summer?

Doing and pushing people to do reports and homework was only something my best friend, the shop crazy, school smart Olette, would do. And she and I were Fire and Ice. So I'd be the procrastinator of our group.

"Aqua!" Someone, a familiar someone, called my name through the crowd. My brother, the most annoying person I have, by far, ever met, came through the crowd, shoving by people to get to me. I sighed, turning to greet him with annoyance, like any sister would when her brother talks to her in school.

"Hayner. Hi. What do you want?" I asked my obnoxious, minute older brother as I dumped a few sheets of paper into a nearby trash can.

He gave me a look. "You can drop the 'Sister who doesn't want to be seen with brother' act. No one cares, Aqua."

I broke into a grin, nodding. "I know, I know."

With a laughed, we began walking towards the entrance of the school. "So whats up, Hayner?"

"Whats up? What do you mean? You don't just casually ask, in the mist of excitement, 'Whats up?' It's the beginning of summer, the season of the Struggles, that's what's up! I can't wait! The Struggle Matches are at the end of next month, and we need to wipe the floor with Seifer and his goons."

To this, I gave a roll of my eyes.

Struggle matches are about the only excitement that happens in Twilight Town. Its where kids who around the ages of twelve and up pick up blue club like bats and beat each other for two minutes to determine the winner.

Don't get me wrong, I love the struggles. Chances to prove that, as the only girl who ever competes, girls are just as tough as guys. I've made finals every year since I was twelve, only losing to Seifer. The complete pain in the arse and school bad boy. The 'self proclaimed leader of the disciplinary committee. Bleh.

"Please Hayner; bore me with anything but that. You've talked about the tournament for over a year! Why must it be your life? I can Struggle rings around you any day, and if I can, I'm sure anyone can beat you." I told him, switching my extremely heavy backpack to my other shoulder, the entrance inching closer.

"But what if I find someone who will be friends with us and enter the tournament with me? Then we could have double the chance of winning. And we could rub it in Seifer's face for weeks!" Hayner told me, the optimist ever more.

And me, the opposite of optimist in every single way, shook my head. "Sounds tempting, but where are you gonna find someone who can actually beat Setzer, or whatever that one dudes name was? The undefeated champ guy? Who, by the way, is completely bogus and a 'master at bribery'." I asked.

He scoffed, muttering "Kill joy…"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I have a point here, Hayner. Don't argue about it."

He heaved a sigh. "Whatever."

Before I could tell him to cheer p and wait, we were both shoved to the side, by none other than the jerk himself.

"Watch it, Blondie, and you too, Aqua," Seifer told us as he shoved by with his two goonies in tow.

"Why don't you?" Hayner shot back.

"Great comeback," I muttered. He glared at me and stepped on my foot to shut me up, before turning back to Seifer, "And how come you call me 'blondie' and Aqua by her name?"

"Because even though she's a loser and your sister, she's a pretty good struggle combatant, and for that she gets the respect of being called her real name," Seifer told him smoothly, eyeing me as I glared at him.

"Pardon me, Seifer," I snarled icily, "But I do believe the real reason you don't is because you can't come up with anything original to fit my description."

He just scoffed, smirking at me. "Yeah, Aqua, sure. Whatever you think."

I glared right back. "Whatever, right back at you. Come on, Hayner."

Before he could protest, I managed to drag my brother down the hallway, bursting through the doors and into the sunlight. I resisted the urge to scream 'freedom!' like an idiot as we hurried down the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" An ever so familiar female voice called out. We turned around as the brunette haired Olette ran up, with our other friend, Pence, our friendly neighborhood photographer at her heels.

"Sup?" I asked nonchalantly, like Hayner and I hadn't been confronted by the schools 'tough guy' just moments before.

Not waiting to say hello, Olette dove right into a conversation that she had obviously been dying to tell us about. Sadly, though, the conversation was related to the schools Rumor Mill. Which, might I add, was worse than any other mill of rumors out there. Completely and utterly exaggerated were the rumors that churned.

"I know you hate rumors, Aqua, but guess what! There's a rumor going around about a new kid who's coming to town tomorrow! No one knows his name ye, but hes supposed to be increadibly sexy." Olette filled us in on what shed heard from Olive Bynes, an expert on the Mill. Apparently, a lot of female girls were excited about this 'Studdy new guy', for reasons no one will probably ever know.

"Sounds like an OK guy?" Hayners comment sounded more like a question. Of course, he was a guy who liked _girls_, and was not interested in any new 'over sexy fifteen year old eligible _guys'_ who moved into town.

I merrily sighed and picked at my nails. Olette had been bugging me since sixth grade that I needed to find some kind of love interest, because in her book I was one lonely sister. On several occasions, when I denied wanting to get into relationships, she had claimed I was a nun and was no fun. Whatever.

"What do you think, Aquamarine?" Pence asked, obviously glad the subject at hand didn't concern him. Olette could be..well, a bit bothersome when she pressed a subject.

"…Lets hope he doesn't get mixed with the wrong crowd." I said, completely avoiding the subject of sexiness.

"Yea, like Seifer's gang," Hayner snorted.

I thik its pretty obvious by now that Hayner had doesn't, and never did, like Seifer. I didn't truly know why, Nor did I really care. Only thing I really knew was that Seifer was a pain, and wouldn't quit macking on me.

"Yeah, people like Seifers gang." Pausing a moment, I looked towards the clock tower. "Hey guys? I'll meet at the tower, alright? I've gotta go do something."

I was dismissed with a few 'byes' as I walked down the side walk, headed for the Usual Spot, which was really an indent, square space large enough for a few crates and couches, touched up by old struggle posters and a Dart Board.

As I walked off, I could faintly hear Olette turn to Hayner and ask: "Hayner, you're her any idea why she always heads that way?"

"Don't know. She's a thinker. Likes to have some kind of quiet," Hayner told her, most likely with a shrug.

"Come on people, she might actually be tired or something. She probably doesn't want us to start our own Rumor Mill on the topic of her. Lets go get some Sea-Salt Ice-Cream and leave her be for now. We'll see her later on tonight." Pence said, dragging them away in the opposite direction from where I was.

I sighed. That's why I appreciated being Pence's friend. He didn't dilly-dally on dull subjects such as my mental state of health on a particular day. This, I was thankful for.

I made my way for the Usual Spot, and when I got there I sat on a torn couch and tossed darts at the wall, sighing. Another Summer. This one has to be the best.

()()()()()

It was still bright and early when my blaring cell phone scared me into falling off the bed, hitting myself in the back of the head.

It was Olette, and apparently she was excited about something, because she didn't apologize for calling so early, but got straight to the point instead. Typical of her, actually.

"That new kid I told you about? Well, number one, he's hot, and number two, if you and Hayner want to see him beat Seifer at Struggle, Get your butt down here!"

She never gave me time to reply, she just hung up. I paused for a few moments, staring at the wallpaper of my phone.

'Hi to you, too, Olette…' I said aloud.

Hayner mumbled for a few seconds, still caught up in some random dream. One that probably involved ice-cream, cars, and females dressed in bikini tops and booty short, eating ice cream and washing cars.

"Hayner!" I pulled him out of the top bunk in our shared room and watched him fall to the floor at my feet. The idiot.

"Wake up, you pansy," I told him. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, looking up at me with a sigh.

"I'm up, I'm up! Geez, woman!" He complained.

"Oh shut it. I got a call a few seconds ago," I informed him, ignoring the death glare he gave me as he stood.

"Oh, yeah? Who was that?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head some more.

"Olette, who else?" I sighed.

My brother gave a roll of his eyes. "And what did she have to say?"

"That the new kids in town. And that hes in the middle of a match with Seifer. And hes winning," I told him bluntly.

To this, like any brother would, he perked up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go watch!" He exclaimed before running out of my room. I sighed and crossed my arms. I never had a thing for watching Struggle matches, preferring to actually be in them.

A short while after getting dressed, grabbing granola bars, and running down the street, we found ourselves in Twilight Towns Town Square, greeted by a surprisingly large crowd.

I pushed through the throng of people, dragging Hayner along with me as we struggled through the crowds to meet up with Olette. We met up with Olette at the edge of the stage, near where the bats were.

"Who's winning as of now?" I asked curiously, eyes still not leaving her.

"The new kid," She replied, not even making eye contact with me.

Sighing, I looked up at Seifer, who was busy dodging attacks left and right. New Guy was faster than him.

And then I managed to actually look at the newest member of the town, and what I saw toke my breath away.

He had blonde hair, spiked slightly tame, and swayed to the left. He had a careful look in his eyes, like he planned and saw every move to be executed.

His expression was serious, his sapphire eyes were penetrating, realistic, and so capturing, my mind went blank I actually had to think a moment before I turned back to her.

"He's a looker," I commented.

"Isnt he though?" Olette said excitedly, nudging me. "So what do you say? How's a little friendly competition?"

I was about to snap at her and tell her that, number one, I'm not into dating, and number two, she should focus on the mental signals Pence was sending her, when Seifer pulled something you don't do in Struggle. Another player. One of his goons, Rai, stepped into the arena, making the match uneven.

Shouts from the crowd behind me showed peoples protests, and Seifer began taunting New Guy.

"Got any one to fight with you?" He smirked. "No? Looks like I win."

Of course, this didn't fly with me. Rules were rules, and Seifer was neglecting to follow them It was a cheap trick, on his part, one that any true struggler wouldn't take lightly. Hayner and I exchanged a glance, him shaking his head at me after reading my eyes.

Despite his protest to lie low, I grabbed an extra bat near the rack and hopped onto the platform.

I ignored the cheers from the crowd and my friend and toke a spot near the New Guy, bat at ready. "Seifer! Two on one in struggle matches are both unfair and illegal. If we were in the tournament, you would have been disqualified. But we arnt, so I guess you think its perfectly legal, huh?"

Seifer only scoffed at me. "Aqua, don't you have something better to do? Like, I don't know, babysit your brother? Something anywhere but here?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, I don't. What's the matter, Seifer? Afraid we'll beat you?"

Seifer sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever, Aqua. Quit yapping and fight already."

I cast a glance over at the new guy, who was staring at me in astoniahment, before we both got into battle stance.

And then it was on. Respectfully, I let the new guy continue pummeling Seifer like he had before, and I continued to block Rai access of hitting the blondie. With this working to our advantage, we were almost un beatable.

Rai came at me, sweeping his bat upward and catching me in the hip. Wincing, I retaliated swiftly, jumping to the side and hitting downward, whacking him in the collar bone. He leaped back and charged at me again, letting go of a string of moves almost too fast for me to comprehend. Almost.

Being the sneaky acrobat I am, he managed to miss me with every shot he toke, tiring him out. I back flipped, caught the ground with one foot and launched myself at him just as he finished a downward strike. I hit him square in the chest, knocking him out.

()()()()()

A short while later, the New Kid won, much to the crowds enjoyment, and as said crowd departed, still astounded, the Winner sighed, relief drawn across his features as he jumped down from the stage. My brother Hayner walked up to him, with the annoying goofy grin I hated plastered on his face.

"Dude, That was awesome!" Hayner exclaimed, reaching for a high five.

I rolled my eyes as I too walked over to the edge of the stage and hopped down. "Typical, Hayner, typical."

He shot me that stupid, idiotic grin of his and then continued to ignore me. The kid smiled, his eyes humorous. He was about our age, a few inches taller than me.

"Thanks," He slapped Hayner the expectant high five and grinned at our group of friends who had gathered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. What an incredibly strange name...It sounded authentic, though, which is always best.

"I'm Hayner. This is Pence and Olette." My brother said, pointing to our friends. Olette, at the moment, was giving Roxas a super grin, one I recognized to be her incredibly flirty, 'Make the Devil cry' smile. Ignoring her annoying recent favoring of the flirty, I stepped on Hayners foot, harshly.

"Ow! Okay, okay! This is my little sister, Aquamarine." He complained, glaring at me. Which to this, he only received another throb to the foot and a glare.

"Your only a minute older than I am, you pain!" I snarled at him, then turned to 'Roxas'. "Ignore him. You can call me Aqua." I told him, holding my own hand out.

He smiled at me and toke my hand, shaking it firmly.

You can always tell a lot about someone's handshake. How the shaker is feeling, his personality, you know. All that melodramatic, girlish bullshit. And at the moment, Roxas radiated confidence.

Olette grinned at Hayner and Pence. "I say, we go get some ice cream and treat this lucky winner to it." Sh gave Roxas a sparkly grin before grabbing Hayner and Pences arms. "It's ever so very nice to meet you, Roxas. Aqua,"-her tone darkened considerably-"show the man where the Usual spot is, if you'd be ever so kind."

With that, Olette sauntered away with my brother and Pence in tow, both boys in pain.

I rolled my eyes at her sugary, annoying 'I'm perfect' act and stood there, studying Roxas t Roxas as he studied me.

"So. You did great out there," He told me, aiming for a conversation starter as we started to walk.

"As did you," I replied with a small smile.

"So… What are the Struggles?" He asked me.

Giving him a disbelieving look, I inwardly sighed. "You, my new, clueless friend, have a lot to learn.

And this summer, with a very macking Olette on our heels, might be a little bit more complicated, then I thought it would.


	2. 1st Day of the Last Week

Chapter 2:

Last Week of Vacation.

It had been a long time since I had looked back on that day. I mean, it was over two months later when I actually realized why exactly it had been vital that Roxas and I meet. But let's backtrack, shall we?

1st day of the last week:

Two months later, Roxas and I actually became really close. We could read each others minds, in a way. Yeah, we were that close. This was around the time I actually started having…the weirdest freaking dreams I have ever had.

They were all of Roxas, or a boy who closely resembled him. They had started recently, and were really bothering me. But… not as much as Roxas's actions lately. Something was bothering him, too. What it was, I would probably never know.

"Have you ever been more ticked off in your life? 'Cause I haven't! Nuh-uh! Never!"

I was only half listening to my brothers annoying voice as he raved over something or another that Seifer did. I was looking over at Roxas, who was looking down at his hands, deep in thought.

This bothered me. What was wrong?

"Roxas?" I whispered.

He looked up, as if just realizing where he was. He looked over at me, to see me watching him. He attempted one of his trademark sheepish smiles, but it didn't quite make the mark.

"The ----- are gone!" Pence voice rose over my cloud of Roxas-induced worry, penetrating my thought process.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"The -----! They're gone!"

"The what?" I looked over at Pence, to see that he and Hayner were looking inside the photo container.

'Ohhhhh…' I thought.

Then it hit me.

"What? What do you mean, 'The ----- are gone'!" I instantly choked on the word, attempting to say the word again.

"------."

"They didn't only take the----, they toke the word -----, too!" Roxas exclaimed. I giggled. He sounded hilarious.

I then straightened, when I received a strange, sideways look from Olette.

"And worse, Seifer's going around telling everyone were the thieves!"

I remembered Hayner saying that…

"Maybe we could find the real thieves…"I started.

"…That would set the record straight!" Roxas finished for me.

See? What did I tell you? He can read my mind.

"Yeah! And one more thing; It's really weird when you two do that, when twins only do that, and your not twins." Hayner replied.

I looked at Roxas, and he looked at me. We both shrugged.

To quote Hayner, it was pretty weird.

But it had been like that since day one.

Anyways,

"Where should we look first?"

Olette asked.

"The Sandlot." I said.

"Okay. Let's go!"

Hayner ran out, followed by Olette and Pence.

'Well, he's full of energy, isn't he?'

I thought, beginning to run out, but stopped when I looked back and saw Roxas on the ground, looking unconscious.

I ran back to him, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Buddy, you okay?" He slowly opened his brilliantly blue eyes and looked up at me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

He said, standing up.

That might be one reason why I sort of liked him. He was a tough guy, but the few times that I was ever left alone with I could see in his eyes he was actually pretty soft.

"Roxas!! Aqua! Come on!" Olette called back to us.

"Coming!" I yelled back to her.

We both stood up, and then ran out, following Olette's trail.

We made it to the Sandlot, only to find a few of Seifer's minions there.

Fuu looked up at me.

I hated her. She was my only competition at the School Spelling Bee.

But it was more then that, she always agreed with Seifer when he made fun of my brother and Roxas.

Hayner said something I couldn't follow, and a snide reply to our left brought my attention to his arrival.

"Well if it isn't Blondie, Chicken Wuss, and Water Bottle."

I hated that name!

"It's Aquamarine, smart one!" I replied.

'Water Bottle? Please, He couldn't think of something better then that?' I thought.

"How about Un Coordinated?"

I glared. He better not have been talking about how I knew music better then anyone and I could dance even better! After all, I won that contest last year.

"Anyways, I know you guys toke the ----- So give them up!"

Seifer and Hayner argued a little more,

Then Seifer said something about begging, and to the shock of, well, at least me, Roxas came forward, and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?"

I whispered to him.

He looked at me and winked, then looked towards a few loose struggle clubs, not to far away.

Then realization hit me, and I smirked.

"Good call." I complemented him.

He nodded.

It was time.

We both ran forward, each grabbing one, and pointed them at Seifer.

"So that's how its going to be, huh?" Seifer stepped towards us, holding his own club.

-----------------------------To Be Continued…..-------------------------------------

*Ohhhhh, Cliff hanger!!!! Lol. G2G, I will update soon.


	3. The Fight and the Thief

Chapter 3:

The Fight and the Thief

I had always had a knack for Struggle, I guess. Hayner once told me I had a talent that came as naturally as my attitude. He had one to! He really shouldn't have been saying anything.

Seifer glared venomously at me and Roxas. I returned the glare before jumping backwards to avoid what would have been a bad impact blow. Seifer had let his guard down slightly when he missed me, and Roxas noted this really quickly. Hitting Seifer in the side, Roxas jumped back to avoid a distasteful answer to the hit he had delivered to Seifer. Jumping away, Roxas mentally sent me an open invitation to continue the battle.

I whistled.

"Yoo-hoo! Seifer! Over here!" I taunted.

Seifer stood straight and dodged the attack I had ment to deliver to his side.

'Crap!' I thought.

Before I could dodge it, Seifer's club painfully hit me in the side, so hard I saw sparks in front of my eyes.

I fell to the ground, coughing.

I had forgotten how strong Seifer could be.

Roxas lunged forward to distract Seifer and give me time to collect myself.

I shot up, still coughing.

I wasn't weak. I could handle it.

Roxas and Seifer were on the other side of the Sandlot, dodging and delivering attacks.

I ran forward, bent low avoiding a head shot.

I jammed the side of my club into Seifer's stomach, tossing him backwards, landing on the ground.

I gave a single cough before falling backwards into the sand, exhausted.

"Seifers not feeling so hot today, ya know?" Seifers muscle man, Rai, jumped.

"Whatever." I said, sitting up.

"Here." I looked up.

Roxas was standing above me, holding a hand down to me.

I gladly toke his hand and he pulled me up.

Brushing myself off, I turned to Seifer.

"Let this be a lesson to you: Don't you dare blame us for anybodies misfortune!" I growled.

"Aqua, you fight like a boy, you know." Hayner walked up to me, grinning.

"Whatever." I sucker punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked/shouted.

"Being a pain." I replied, turning back to Roxas.

He was looking off to the side, a walk way that led towards the wood.

"Buddy?* What's wrong?" I asked.

He toke off running, without answering me.

My eyes widened.

"Hey! What's wrong, gosh darn it!" I shouted, running after him.

He was following a strange looking white thing.

'The thief?' I thought.

"It's headed for the woods!" I shouted.

Roxas nodded without looking back at me.

The white being ran through a hole in the wall, and we followed closely behind it.

It meet up with two others like it, and they turned to us. Roxas stopped running, and me, being so close to his heel, didn't stop running in time. He stood his ground, but stopped me from falling over.

"Thanks." I said, gaining my balance.

He nodded.

What were these things?

They lunged at us and I fell backwards.

A blinding light erupted and a weird looking key appeared in Roxas's hand, blocking the beings attack.

"What the!" I whispered.

The key pulled Roxas towards the beings, telling him to fight.

He dodged different attacks and countered with his own and with another flash of light a few minutes later, all that was left of the being s vanished and a pile of pictures fluttered to the floor.

I sat up, picking the pictures up one by one.

The key disappeared, and I looked up at Roxas.

"Question: What the heck was that?" I asked.

He shrugged, but I knew he knew more than what he was telling me.

I sighed.

'Oh well. Ill make him tell me later.' I thought.

Pictures in hand, we both started walking back into the town.

* * *

Aqua tends to call Roxas "Buddy" more often than any one else, just to clear that up.


	4. Jobs for the Beach

Chapter 4:

Jobs for the Beach

It had been a day since then. I remember Hayner walking up to us with the gang, asking about the photos.

"That's pretty weird, man!" He commented in that boyish way of his. The way that usually makes me want to sucker punch him for sounding the way he does; a complete know-it-all.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't punch him. That would have taken up to much energy.

Roxas and Hayner continued to debate over which picture and this and that as I continued to push myself deeper and deeper into my world of worthless, completely random thoughts.

What was that weird key? Who were the picture thieves? And why were they taking pictures from people?

I found it pretty weird that they attempted to steal such a trinket. You would thing they would go after jewelry or some ones munny.

I continued to ponder this as we delivered the pictures to their original owners.

I think Roxas is worried about me.

I seem to be spacing off a lot lately.

***

I was running through nothing but pitch black darkness.

A visible fog swirled around me, winding around my legs. I was half afraid it would become solid and trip me or worse: trap me there.

The scenery around me changed suddenly, catching me off guard. I was standing on a beach, surrounded by trees. Ahead of me were two little kids, running around and playing in the sea water. They looked about five or six years old.

One had slightly spiked brown hair, the other with straight silver/white hair.

The landscape around me swirled again. The two kids were older now, accompanied by a girl with red hair and violet-blue eyes. They were about ten or eleven, and they were leaning or sitting on a bent tree.

I walked closer, but only caught a glimpse of the brunette before everything around me swirled back into darkness and fog.

Two lights sliced through the darkness, illuminating an area not far from where I was. Two figures stood an arms length from each other, floating a few inches above the ground.

I was compelled to walk towards the light. No, I needed to walk towards it. Had to. It felt like life depended on it.

I ran forward, stepping into the light.

Tilting my head, I examined the two boys in front of me.

One was the brunette. I gasped. The other was Roxas.

Their eyes were closed, but it seemed like they were both breathing. So peaceful and lifelike.

Almost as if they were asleep.

The comparison between them was…well…amazing. They looked so alike. The same height, spiky hair, key blades…

Keyblades?

Yes!

Silver-bladed keys with gold handles and mouse head key chains. Exact replicas of the key thing I had seen in Roxass hand back when we were in the woods.

My vision swam suddenly, and I felt myself fall backwards.

Things went dark for a few long seconds, and then I felt the impact, like I was crashing into the ocean. I couldn't, wouldn't, open my eyes. I was sinking lower and lower.

The odd thing was, I had absolutely no trouble breathing.

Just like all the other weird dreams I had.

I forced my eyes to open, and found myself staring into the familiar blue eyes of one of my best friends.

Roxas looked back at me as we sank lower. I guess neither of us had registered who we were, but I wouldn't know what would happen, because I bolted upright in bed and hit it on the bunk above me.

"Ouch!" I yelped, falling back on my pillow, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Hayner asked, leaning down from the bunk above.

"See? That's why I didn't want a bunk bed. I end up hurting myself." I complained, rubbing my throbbing forehead, attempting to stabilize the pain and circulate my thoughts.

'It was only a dream. You're over reacting, Aquamarine, get a grip on reality! It was only a dream, only a dream…' I mentally told/scolded myself as I stood up and fixed my bed sheets.

"I'm gonna go change." Hayner announced, grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

After the door closed behind him, I changed into my clothes, and then sat on my bunk, slipping my fingerless gloves on, tying my shoelaces, and mentally berated myself.

"When you're done, come on! We have to go meet the others at the usual spot." Hayner called through the door.

"Be right there!" I shouted, tying the last loop.

"Today, we're gonna go to the beach!" Hayner said triumphantly.

"Uh, hate to rain on your parade," I started.

"But we have no munny." Roxas finished.

I shot him a smile. The whole finishing each others sentences thing saved me breath. Or it showed me and Roxas had a connection. I liked option 2 better.

"Which is why we should do odd jobs in town." Hayner said, scolding us.

"Where are we gonna look for odd jobs?" Olette asked

"The billboards." Hayner gave us all 'Nah-dip, how did that get past your heads?' looks.

I sighed. This had to be fun.

I let myself drift off into lala land while they discussed the issue on how much munny we had.

"How about you, Aqua?" Pence asked.

"Huh?" I snapped back.

"How much munny do you have?" Pence asked again.

"Oh. Uh…" I mentally calculated my summer savings.

"210." I said.

'And you, Roxas?" Pence turned to my blonde buddy.

"120. Sorry." Roxas whispered, looking down.

I nudged Roxas with my shoe. He looked up at me and gave me a tired smile. I could see in his eyes he was forcing himself to reassure me that he was okay. I gave him a look that said I wasn't buying.

He looked back down.

I was so gonna catch him later and see what was wrong.

"Okay. Lets check out the billboards and see what's out there." Hayner said, running towards the nearest board. We all gathered around. There where two job ads and an advertisement showing the struggle matches that were to be held in the next few days.

"You and I have to enter." Hayner said, turning to Roxas. "That way, no matter who wins, we all split the prize."

Roxas nodded, and they pressed their wrists together.

"It's a promise." He said. I smiled. He and my brother really were great friends. I sometimes found myself wondering who Roxas liked better. But I usually shoke the though off. We were all equal.

We split up to do odd jobs, and meet back up later.

We exchanged our prices. I had 476, Roxas had more than that. Way more.

"We put it all together and we get a grand total of 5,000 munny!" Olette exclaimed.

"Here." She handed Roxas the munny and we all ran for the station.

I was on the top step, first to last to go in when I turned and saw Roxas on the ground.

It was weird. It looked like he was being pulled up but I saw no one there. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, but Roxas was already walking up the steps.

I shrugged it off as an eye trick, but deep inside I knew it was much more.

We were inside the station when Hayner turned to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas! Hand the munny to him." He said.

Roxas reached into the front pocket of his jeans, then the back pockets.

"Its gone! The bag is gone!" He exclaimed.

'Uh-oh.' I thought.

"I don't under…." He paused. "That man...He must have taken it!" Roxas said.

I stepped forward and pressed my palm to his forehead.

"What man?" I asked.

"The one back there…" He trailed, looking down.

Hayner sighed.

"Oh well. Lets go get some ice-cream." Pence said as we walked out.

We were sitting on top of the tower, eating Sea Salt Ice-Cream and watching the sunset.

Well, Roxas wasn't, but we were.

Olette looked over at Roxas, examining his ice-cream.

"It's melting." She said.

"Sorry, guys." Roxas sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. No biggie." Hayner said.

Roxas sighed and stood up, but lost his balance.

"Roxas!!" I shouted, grabbing his hand before he fell off.

He regained his balance and sat down again, breathing hard.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I smiled.

"I'm gonna head home. It's my curfew." Pence said standing up. Olette nodded and followed his lead.

Hayner stood, too.

"Im getting tired, Aqua. Don't stay out to late, okay?" He said, walking away.

I nodded. This gave me the perfect chance to confront Roxas.

"Hey Buddy?" I said.

Roxas looked over at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Some pretty weird stuff is going on around here, huh?" I said.

He nodded. "Yeah. Like the thieves and me losing the munny."

I leaned closer. "I ment your actions and your distance. What's wrong, Roxas? I can tell something is bugging you, and it's killing me that you aren't telling me."

"Oh…That…" He trailed. "I've been having weird dreams lately. About a kid who looks like me. His name is Sora."

I paused to think.

He looked up at me.

"Do you think im crazy?" He asked.

I shoke my head.

"No Roxas. No matter how stupid you act, or how wild or quiet you are, you could never be crazy to me. You're my best friend. Besides, if you're crazy, that must mean that im nuts." I said, standing to walk away.

He turned to look at me as I walked off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He shouted.

"You're the smart one! You'll figure it out." I waved before disappearing down the star case.

* * *

"Diz…" One cloaked figure said to the guy in front of the computer screens.

"I know. Get Namine to erase Roxass memory of his conversation with Aqua. She's not even supposed to be here. I still want to know how she got here."

The cloaked figure nodded, turning to walk through a door that leads to a white room.

* * *

Finally, I managed to update. Lol. Things have been hectic lately, what with my birthday less than a month away. I hope this chapter wasn't lacking, but I promise it will get better.

Disclaimer: Im not rich, therefore I don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	5. A Friendly Struggle, Anyone?

My Own Lost World.

Chapter 5

A Little Friendly Struggle, Anyone?

This was it. The day of the struggle. Roxas and Hayner were brimming with excitement. I on the other hand, was contemplating another weird dream.

We all met at the Sandlot and waited for things to start.

I felt uncomfortable, and not myself.

A gentle touch made me jump, gasping.

"Sorry. Hey, you alright? You seem more…distant." Roxas was behind me, and he was the one who hade tapped my shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks. Sorry. I'm a little edgy. I guess it's all this excitement. I think its getting to me." I replied.

He nodded.

"Me too. Ill see you while I'm up there, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Of course you will. Did you think I wouldn't cheer for you more than anyone?" I asked.

He looked down.

"Not even Hayner?" He asked.

"Of course." I blushed timidly. "I need you more than I need my brother. You know that…"

Roxas looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah…Besides, you need me to. Who else will cheer when you kick someone down and win?"

He laughed, lightening the mood.

"You, who else?"

I smiled.

We exchanged goodbyes and I went to join up with Olette and Pence.

"You look flushed. You okay?" Olette asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. I also couldn't believe I had let that slip.

It would certainly clue Roxas in on my little secret.

He pretended to be oblivious, but he wasn't brain dead, like my pigheaded brother.

He was smarter then that.

But still…

Roxass' name had been called, and Olette was cheering loudly. Too loudly, for my liking.

As I cheered, I couldn't help thinking Olette liked Roxas.

And I hated that.

She knows I called dibs at the beginning of the summer.

But hey, let him chose.

If he likes her, then if I truly loved him, I would let him go to be happy.

And I knew without a doubt I would do just that.

'Cause I knew how much I cared.

Hayner knew how much I cared.

And I can't abandon that.

Roxas and Hayner were on the stage, conversing.

They were to fight each other in the first match.

Yesterday, Hayner had caught Roxas near Seifers' gang, and misinterpreted the meaning of why he was there.

From the look on Roxass' face, he was apologizing.

I liked that about him.

He hated hurting someone.

They were fighting now, shooting blows left and right, and collecting orbs.

Roxas switched sides in a heartbeat, showing up behind Hayner and hitting him from behind. Hayner turned to recollect orbs he lost and tried to take another shot at Roxas. Roxas jumped backwards and dodged the attack.

The timer stopped with Roxas at 175 orbs and Hayner at 25 orbs.

I figured Roxas would beat him.

After all, if I could beat Hayner, no doubt Roxas could.

The next match was Vivi and Seifer.

Vivi. Creepy little psycho midget.

He was a member of Seifers gang.

And a weak member.

I'm surprised he made it to the tournaments.

My surprise quickly turned to shock when Vivi literally knocked Seifer out.

I had never known he could.

Roxas shot me a look.

Our expressions were twin matches, shock and confusion.

Seifer walked past us as an announcement was made that he had dropped out.

"Oh yeah! That means I get 3rd place!" Hayner was excited, slapping Pence a high-five.

I rolled my eyes.

"Crush him." Seifer stated, walking past Roxas.

"Huh?"

"I know Vivi, and that imposter up there is not Vivi. Vivi isn't that tough. Beat him." Seifer said to Roxas.

Roxas nodded and looked back towards me.

"That was weird." He said to me.

"Yeah, I agree." I replied.

Roxas jumped up on stage to go against Vivi.

Waiting for the go signal, He shot us a thumbs up.

The announcer called go, and they were about to start when Vivi paused in mid-step.

"What the…" I looked around.

Everyone had paused, as if frozen. Stuck in place, like time had stopped.

Roxas was still moving though.

"What's happening?" I jumped on stage, looking around.

"Don't know…" He trailed.

Suddenly, a cloaked stepped out of the shadows.

The person was clapping.

"Roxas. Alright! Fight, Fight, Fight." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me, Roxas? It's me, you know, Axel." He pushed his hood down, revealing his features.

He sighed as they weird Keyblade appeared in Roxass' hand.

"Number XIII, Roxas. The Keyblades Chosen." He sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Ignoring me, the two boys went at it, fighting harshly.

I was nervous. They were fighting each others lifelines this time.

It wasn't a game.


	6. Brothers Really Enjoy Ratting You Out

My Own Lost World

Ch 6.

Brothers Really Enjoy Ratting You Out.

Like Roxas, this Axel guy hade a weapon of choice that he used to fight with.

Twin wheels with spikes. I didn't know the name of the weapon, only which it started with a 'Cha' so I later dubbed them 'Hell Wheels'.

It fit, seeming as he had this weird liking for fire.

They fought viciously, tooth and nail. It seemed to go on forever, and I found myself screaming on the inside.

I felt cold and useless; leading me to believe my face had probably paled.

Suddenly, everything ended.

Axel was shoved back, exhaustedly leaning over to catch his breath.

Roxas stood a few feet away, at ready.

I ran over to him.

"You okay, Buddy?" I asked him.

"Fine. Don't worry." He replied.

The world around us rippled, and a guy in red appeared.

I couldn't see his face; it was covered by red ribbons.

Roxas instinctively pulled me behind him, readying his Keyblade.

Axel and the mysterious guy conversed, and Roxas tensed, stepping backwards and pulling me closer, as if to make sure I was still there.

Roxas joined the conversation, arguing with the two men.

I was beginning to think Axel and The Mystery Man were both Looney Toons.

Seriously.

They both started his name, as if they were arguing over who said his name better.

I was about to ask which crazy house they escaped from when I sensed Roxass' annoyance and anger get the best of him.

I stepped away from him.

He clutched his head, as if gaining a major headache. His gaze jerked to the sky and he shouted our friend's names.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Every thing seemed to fall back into place, the two men disappeared quickly, and everyone started cheering again as if nothing had happened.

I was suddenly jerked forward, narrowly avoiding an accidental hit in the side by Vivi.

It had been Roxas who had pulled me away, and I gave him silent thanks as I jumped off the stage.

I had forgotten Vivi had already been in the mist of an attack and I was standing where he had aimed.

That had been really smart of me, hadn't it?

"How'd you get up there?" Olette asked.

"I have no idea." I lied.

"Weird! Maybe it is another wonder of Twilight Town!" Pence exclaimed.

"Maybe." I replied, though I was doubtful that that was true.

Roxas landed the final blow, crushing Vivi's chance of winning.

I cheered and clapped, joined by Pence, Olette and Hayner.

Vivi stood up, looking confused.

"How did I get here?" I heard him ask before he walked away.

This was all so confusing, and hard to believe.

Roxas was now up against Setzer, (I think that was his name…) who was bribing Roxas to let him win.

"Get real!" Roxas told him.

"You tell 'em, Roxas!!" I shouted.

"Beat him down!" Hayner joined me in cheering.

Roxas didn't even have to work to beat the wimp of a champ. He held the trophy up, nodding for us to come and join him.

I jumped on stage again, running over to him. Hayner was close on my heels, followed by Pence and Olette.

Roxas and Hayner held the edges of the trophy high, Olette stood beside Hayner, smiling.

I stood on Roxas's side, hugging him. He used one arm to hug me back, still keeping the trophy up.

Pence stood behind the camera and counted down.

_Click!_

The picture had been taken.

*******

We sat down at the top of the tower, eating Sea-Salt Ice-cream. Our usual treat.

Roxas pulled gems off the trophy, tossing one to each of us. There were five of us, but only four gems. Roxas and I had to share.

The last one was as blue as Roxas's eyes.

I loved that.

I stood up, yawning.

"Ill see you guys later, I think ill go crash." I said. "Hayner, don't forget curfew." I said, disappearing down the stairs.

Hayner's POV:

Aqua left, and Pence and Olette soon did, too. This was the perfect time to confront Roxas about this little situation I had a problem with.

"When are you gonna tell her, man?" I asked my friend.

"Tell who what?" He asked.

"Aqua! I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at her." I continued. "And I see the way she looks at you…"

He looked over my way.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "But you had better talk to Aqua. Olette plans on talking to you soon. Get with Aqua, before you get hounded by Olette."

"Both of them?!" He asked, shocked.

"You didn't notice? Olette and Aqua have been mentally arguing about it since the beginning of summer! Thing is, Aqua called dibs first, and Olette is fighting back."

Talk to Aqua soon, man."

He nodded.

"But remember; she's my sister, and I have every right to protect her if you do her wrong." I warned him.

"Don't worry about it. I can't do that." He replied.

"I know. Hey, I had better go. Curfew is the worst. See ya!" I stood up and left, to let Roxas think.

Roxas's POV:

_Aqua……called dibs?_


	7. 7 Wonders To Bore Over

My Own Lost World.

Ch. 7

7 Wonders to Bore Over

'Oh God, just kill me now! Please with cherries? And Ice-Cream? I give you cookie!!!' My mind was reeling, and I was gonna be sick.

One thing was devilishly wrong with the look Olette was giving our little group of misfits.

She was contemplating which one of us to bombard. With Olette, there would be one reason for that kind of torture. And I could sum it up in one grotesque word. Homework.

I shivered, and she was clearly going to crash on me first.

Instead, she whirled on Hayner. Probably since he was our profound 'Leader'. Please, when we were little, (7 years of age, mind you,) Hayner could barely tie his own shoes.

Wimp.

"We have to get this project done! It's bad enough that there are only 3 days left of school! I'm not failing because you guys wanted to be lazy." She scolded us.

Oh. She meant THAT homework. Okay, good.

"Please. Don't look at me. I did the independent study assignment at the beginning of summer! I thought you meant something I had forgotten about." I sighed in relief.

"Wait, you're already done?!" Hayner whined.

"Yup. Looks like your not." I smirked.

Instead of turning back to me, Olette turned her gaze on Roxas.

"Did you finish it, Roxas?" She asked him.

I wasn't stupid, and I heard the imprinted tone in her voice.

Disgusted, I turned my gaze over to anything but the two conversing people.

Meeting eyes with Hayner, I received an apologetic look.

He knew what was going on. So did Pence.

Like me, Pence didn't care for it ether.

We all knew Pence liked Olette since preschool.

I felt sympathetic for him.

After all, I hated watching Olette goggle eye Roxas just as much as he did, only, for a different reason.

I was after Roxas, not Olette.

"Huh? Oh! No, I haven't done it." He replied, looking back down.

I wondered what he was thinking.

"Ya know, there are these strange rumors going around…" Pence went on about these really weird rumors about strange glitches around Twilight Town, and it was soon decided that they would investigate that for their projects. We split into two groups, Hayner and Olette, and Pence, Roxas, and me. (Hayner planned that part out. I love my brother!)

We met at the station, boarded the train, and set out for Sunset Hill.

Pence went on his own, looking for more rumors and mapping them, leaving me and Roxas alone.

"What first?" I asked.

"Pence said something about a wall that tosses balls at you. 'The friend behind the wall', Is what it was called.

"All right, where is it?" I asked.

He looked off. I guess he was still stunted by the fact he couldn't find the blue crystal orb from the Struggle Trophy.

"Hey, Buddy."

At the 'nickname' he looked back over at me.

I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Let's just get this over with so we can all go home, okay? We aren't getting anywhere moping around. Pull the frown upside down." I said softly.

He nodded, giving me an attempted smile.

"Since when did you start comforting people?" He asked playfully as we started walking.

I gave a light smile and playfully shoved him.

"Since I realized that you still needed my help to stand up on your feet." I said, somewhat seriously.

He laughed lightly, draping his arm over my shoulder and half hugging me.

We had just past the alleyway when something was tossed at us.

I saw it first, shoved Roxas out of the way and jumped back. A grandstander ball shot past us, and we both peeked down the alley.

Grandstander balls were materialized out of the wall, shooting past us.

"The friend from behind the wall…" I whispered.

"It's not very friendly…" Roxas replied.

I laughed breathlessly.

"No kiddin'. It just tried to kill us." I said back.

"Come on. Maybe if we touch the wall, it will stop." Roxas said.

I nodded, and we ran forward.

I got clipped on the shoulder, covering my mouth to keep from swearing aloud.

Jumping over the killer Grandstander balls, Roxas raced forward, touching the wall.

Dropping to the ground, I leaned my head on the wall be hind me and struggled to catch my breathe.

"You all right?" Pence had appeared at the alley entrance.

"Yeah, I am just fine," I stood up, almost tripping over my feet. "I feel lightheaded right now, so give me a moment."

"So the balls in the alley could have been kids playing Grandstander in the alley? I guess that was one mystery solved!" Pence said enthusiastically.

I was gonna tell the truth, that the wall had brutally attacked us, but something told me not to.

So I didn't.

We had six more wonders to go.

I had six more bruises to gain.

Sighing, Roxas and I continued to walk.

***

I swear, my eyes were playing tricks on me. How many Vivi's (Creepy Psychotic Midget) existed?

I mean, holy crap! Seriously!

The last one disappeared, and as usual, Pence showed up and made his own theory about the noises in the tunnel.

Apparently, it was Vivi practicing his struggling.

Gag.

Walking out of the tunnel, I turned to Roxas.

"I swear, I think that psychotic midgets been cloning himself." I told him.

"I'm thinking the same thing." He replied.

***

The trash bag jumped at me, and I dunked down.

Roxas jumped it and was jerked around.

Still holding on tightly to the bag, Roxas tried to stoop the bag of attacking terror.

Yeah, not working to well. He was being dragged around, and despite myself, I fell flat on my butt and laughed uncontrollably.

I couldn't help it. It was just too dang funny.

I laughed even harder when we found out what was inside the bag.

A dog. Golden Retriever, from the look of things.

"It wasn't that funny!" Roxas scolded me.

I was still surrounded by my bubble of giggle fits, and had no room to talk.

I nodded instead, trying and failing miserably to get my laughter back under control.

"S-S-S-Sorry!!!" I managed to get out.

And guess what?

Despite himself, Roxas started laughing as hard as I did.

"I-I-I m-must have looked s-so s-s-s-stupid!" We both fell into fits of laughter.

Still laughing, Roxas sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder, still giggling.

"Lying down on the job, I see."

Pence, Hayner and Olette walked up to us.

Still laughing, I stood up and struggled to compose myself.

When I turned back to them, I was much calmer.

Roxas was still on the ground but his laughing had stopped.

"We must have looked incredibly drunk." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yup. That's exactly what it looked like." Hayner said.

"There was a dog in the trash bag." I said. Pence nodded.

"Another mystery solved." He replied.

I sat down.

"I think its bed time now. I hadn't realized how tired I was until that point, and I fell into an unnatural world of darkness.

"_Kiari?" A voice called._

"_That's not my name." I replied._

"_Then who are you?" The boy asked. _

"_My name is Aqua." I replied. _

"_Oh…I'm Sora. What are you doing in my head?" Sora asked._

"_I'm…in your head?" I asked back._

"_Yeah. At least, I think you are. I can't see you though."_

"_As if some one had turned a light switch on, the darkness cast away into a dim light and I could some what see._

_A boy was standing about twenty feet away from me, and his back was turned to me. _

"_Turn around. I have to see your face." I said, overpowered by the sense of urgency to see the face of this person._

"_Huh?" _

_He turned, and I inwardly gasped._

_His facial features resembled Roxas's with incredible closeness._

_He had the same crystal clear blue eyes, much like that of sapphire, but the inner expression was not as serious. _

"_You're Aqua." He stated._

_It wasn't a question, but I nodded any ways._

"_And you're his Other." I had barely realized I had said it, and even I barely knew what was happening. _

_His eyes widened. _

"_Who's?" He asked urgently._

"_R-R-Rox_" I couldn't finish my sentence because everything faded away._

_***_

"Aqua!"

"Wake up already!"

"Aqua?!"

My name was being called…It sounded serious. But I couldn't think. I couldn't do what they wanted me to do…

I couldn't wake up.

I felt myself become material. I felt the fading of time. Suddenly, I knew I wouldn't wake up.

I was fading away.


	8. Confusion

My Own Lost World

Chapter 8

Confusion

A strange looking man with tightly wrapped red ribbons covering his face over looked the figure in the glass pod.

"She almost made complete contact with the real world."

Another figure stood behind Diz, wearing a cloak with its hood pulled up.

"Yes, I know." Diz replied. "Aqua is becoming a problem. She is becoming to close to Roxas, and in turn her heart connected with Soras'."

"Did her powers awaken? Is that how she managed to get so close to us?" The cloaked figure asked.

"I am not sure. None the less, she will soon have to be transferred back to this world to meet Sora, as is destiny. Namine has informed me that Sora has regained all his memories, and now Roxas needs to reform with Sora so that he can fully awaken."

Diz turned away from the pod containing the 'sleeping' girl and headed into a room containing a very special person within an elaborate pod.

"Has his contact with Aqua affected Sora?" The cloaked man asked.

"It has worked just the same as when Roxas contacted Namine and ended up speaking with Namine. He 'fainted'. He fell into a sleep deeper than that of before. But not for long. He will soon wake, and there will be no need for Namine anymore."

"Namine is a very special Nobody…but whose Nobody is she?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

***

"Aqua?"

I faintly heard a name being called, but whos' name was it?

I felt someone shake my shoulders, and I heard voices, telling me to wake up. There were four different voices, each ranging from soothing to panic.

"Aqua?! C'mon, don't do this! Wake up!! Please?"

Hold on…Aqua? That… Oh crap, that was my name!

I shot up, which was stupid because I was still half blind and dizzy as hell.

A worry stricken Roxas caught me before I fell back and busted my head open, and I was suddenly down on the ground again, looking upward and blinking to clear my vision. I felt drunk or hung over or something that makes you act all funny.

Like I had just been given an anesthesia shot and it was finally kicking in.

"Oh…Hillo." I looked around warily. "How you doin?"

They didn't answer right away, but they looked at each other dumbfounded.

Then I couldn't believe what I said next.

"Hey Roxas? Have I ever told you that your eyes are very, very pretty? I mean, prettier than the moon pretty?" I felt drunken and dumbfounded, but I think they all knew that I was a little Looney Toons at the moment. Well, not Hayner. He knew I was telling the truth, but he didn't say anything.

Then everything came into perspective and I mentally smacked myself.

My mind started putting the pieces together: I had just got over a fainting spell, felt like crap and stuff; I was on Sunset Hill with my four best friends, being supported by Roxas who caught me when I almost cracked my skull. I swear, was I the only none-smart blond out there?

My realizations showed on my face, and I jumped up so fast I almost fell forward.

"Okay, Ignore that!" I said quickly. A moment later we all exploded into laughter, provoked by my stupidity.

Next Day:

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, which was totally weird due to the fact I never set it.

Usually, I get woken up half an hour early, being screamed at by my brother. Speak of the devil, where was he?

"Hayner?" I called. I looked around for an outfit to wear, and only found one. A pair of dark, black jeans and a midnight blue spaghetti strap shirt, with black fingerless gloves that had silver lining and a sleek pair of high heeled boots. I didn't remember ever buying them, but okay…plus, it was strangely familiar.

Some where;

"You gave her the clothes her true self is wearing?"

"Yes. Might as well let her go out on a familiar strike, due to the fact that she will never see Roxas again."

Me:

I walked out the door and ran down the street to the usual spot.

Hayner and Pence were running at me, followed by Olette.

I raised my hand to stop Hayner from running into me when he ran straight through me and continued on.

"Huh?"

"Aqua? Can you still see me?"

I turned my gaze over to a pain stricken Roxas and nodded.

"Yeah, I can. What's going on, I can't believe Hayner just ignored me like that."

I replied.

"I have no clue what's happening, but_" Roxas was cut off by a noise behind us, and he turned. The weird cloaked figure by the name of Axel stepped out of a dark, oval shaped thingy.

He and Roxas spoke, and Roxas summoned the Keyblade.

Axel was about to attack when he froze in mid strike.

'_Roxas, to the mansion! Its time.'_

A voice called to us. We looked at each other and started running.

We dashed through the woods, followed by the strange enemies. The mansion gate was locked.

"Don't call me then lock me out!" Roxas whined as we turned to face the jumpsuit freaks.

Then it seemed like a thought came to Roxas and he turned and pointed the Keyblade at the lock on the gate.

From there, we entered the creepy old mansion together and met up with fate.


	9. Never AgainBut You Will Be Missed

My Own Lost World

Ch 9

Never Again…But You Will Be Missed.

Its kind of funny….

It seems that fate calls on me at the worst possible times. This may have been one of those times. Little did I know, that time would be the last.

Roxas and I ran through the mansions double doors, entering a foyer that looked like it was supposed to be elegant, but ended up being creepy and messed up in the end.

The strange white enemies attacked us in every room, and it seemed that there would be no stop to it!

I felt useless, and un-helpful. If only I had my Ninja Stars…wait, stars? I didn't have any ninja stars!

Weird…It feels like I'm supposed to.

We dashed up the stairs, Roxas crossed paths with a few more creatures, and we walked into a room.

It was in that room where we were separated for the time being.

I shielded my eyes from the bright light, then, as it demolished, I heard voices talking. I recognized one as Roxas, but the other voice was foreign to me.

The light cleared up, just enough for me to see Roxas vanish, holding a picture.

I walked into the white room, looking at the several pictures across the walls.

One was of a dirty blonde girl who resembled me, standing between a blonde boy with spiky hair, pushed to the side, who looked like Roxas, and a brunette boy with crazily spiked hair.

I remembered him. Sora.

"You don't have that memory yet, because it hasn't happened." A girl behind me said.

I whirled around, to meet blue-violet eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she held a hand out to me, interrupting.

"My name is Namine."

I stared at her. Where had I heard that name?

She moved her blonde hair to the side of her face.

"I have to warn you. Don't speak; I don't have much time left."

I instantly shut my mouth again.

"I have to warn you, and you have to be careful. You may not ever see Roxas again. I'm sorry, but he has to disappear."

I was shocked. I don't think I really registered what she was saying, until about three seconds after I got the answer to my next question.

"Disappear where?"

"Back into himself, back into Sora."

Wait three seconds . . . Now.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!

She shushed me, and I shut my mouth for the third time.

"Its vital that he does. Your dreams, they were your message! To warn you of what was to come! Im so sorry, but after today, Roxas will no longer exist as but a figment. Diz told me to take your memory of Roxas away, but it would have been worse if I had. If I had taken your memory, it would have left a hole in your heart that only one other person can replace-Sora. And that is only because Sora is a part of Roxas." Namine explained.

"But…" I was at a loss for words. Roxas…disappearing? That would be awful! Just terrible!

"You see now? That's why things are so different. I would explain it to you more clearly, but I haven't any more time. Take care, and good luck, Aqua." Namine smiled at me, then disappeared in a bright flash of light, blinding me once again.

I woke up to some one shaking me.

"Aqua, you okay?"

I heard Roxas ask. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

His eyes were full of worry, but I wouldn't see those eyes ever be happy again. It saddened me to look up into his eyes and know that he was about to disappear.

"Simply amazing, Roxas!" A sarcastic voice pierced through my thoughts and I pulled my self to my feet, behind Roxas.

"Axel..." Roxas trailed.

"So you really do remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED!!!" Enter, the Hell Wheels, and a ring of fire spread outward.

Roxas pushed me back, keeping the fire from burning me to a crisp.

I couldn't see past the flames, but I knew the two men were fighting furiously. I was again worried. What was going to happen? The suspense was killing me!

The flames dispersed, and Roxas stood victorious. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"See you in the next life." Axel told him.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Axel laughed.

"Silly. Just because you have one…" He didn't finish, but I already knew what he was gonna say.

"Doesn't mean he will." I whispered as he disappeared in black smoke.

"C'mon." Roxas's voice was strong, but his eyes were disheartened.

He toke my hand, squeezing it tightly as we walked forward. We entered the room past a simple door, and walked down the hall.

"Donald? Goofy?"

Roxas looked into two pods that appeared occupied. A dog like person and a duck were sleeping peacefully inside. I continued to walk, letting Roxas collect his thoughts.

But what I saw a few pods down startled me.

"Roxas!"

He ran over to me, grabbing my arm.

"What is it?" He asked me.

I pointed t the pod in front of me, unable to speak.

A figure inside the pod, sleeping as peacefully as the others, floated lightly. Her blonde hair, dark and almost brunette, flowed around her. She was wearing the same outfit I was.

"Roxas…That's me!" I was utterly shocked, and I reached down and grasped his hand tightly again.

He gently pushed me forward.

"Lets keep going, okay?"

I nodded. We stepped through another set of double doors, into a white room with a huge, closed, flowerlike pod.

A man with red ribbons wrapped around his head appeared in front of us, and he began speaking to Roxas.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Cause I am not laughing!" Roxas ran forward, and tried to hit the guy with his Keyblade.

"So sorry! I had to transport myself digitally so I could avoid any…incidents." The man chuckled.

I glared at him as he turned back to Roxas.

"I really hate you!" Roxas told him, distaste clearly showing on his face.

"Good. Perhaps you should share some of that hate with Sora. He is far to nice for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me!" The man disappeared, leaving Roxas fuming.

I walked over to him and gently put an arm around his shoulder.

"Buddy? You okay?"

He looked up at me with tired eyes, then back at the pod that had just started opening.

A boy of fifteen, wearing too small clothes and had brunette hair.

"Sora…" Roxas started. "Your lucky."

Roxas turned to me again, rummaging through his front pocket and grabbing something in it. He gently toke my hand and placed the object neatly in my palm. He closed my fingers around it, and then met my eyes.

"Looks like my summer vacation is…over."

And just like that, Roxas disappeared into a flash of light, and I blacked out.

***

"I wonder who she is."

"Sora, don't touch the glass!"

"Gawsh, Donald, you get cranky when you first wake up."

I opened my eyes to see who was making all the noise, and I saw before me three people, a boy with spiked hair, a duck, and a dog/person.

'Sora, Donald, and Goofy.' I thought. Then the memories flooded back.

I remembered Roxas and looked down at my still clutched palm. I opened my hand and gasped.

A necklace twined with thick, black thread sat in my hand. A charm dangled off it, a dolphin that looked like it was going around in a circle surrounded a blue orb in the middle.

I instantly put the piece of jewelry on, and then the pod casing around me opened.

I stepped out feeling drowsy.

Yawning, I turned to the three awaiting males.

"Hello…" I whispered timidly.

The brunette nodded brightly and extended his hand.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Donald and Goofy." He pointed to each in turn.

I nodded.

"I'm Aqua. Question: Do you have any idea how we got here?"

The three friends shoke their heads. I sighed. Well, this sucked.

"Hey, cheer up. Do you want to come with us?" Sora asked.

I looked up at him and considered my options. I then remembered what Namine had told me. That Roxas had molded with Sora. And that meant that if I stuck with Sora, I stayed with Roxas, too.

I nodded.

"Sure, I'll come along."

And the only real reason why I wanted to, was so I could protect Sora- and in turn, protect Roxas.


	10. Predawn of My Emotion

My Own Lost World

Ch 10

Predawn of my emotion.

Sora, Donald and Goofy explored more of the mansion as I regally followed, feeling more down then ever.

It wasn't their fault my heart was shredded in two at the moment, so I wouldn't toss my anger and confusion their way.

Of course, the trio wasn't ignorant of anything, and Sora quickly noticed my quiet, uptight mood.

Falling into step next to me, he leaned over slightly and, barely above a whisper, he got right down to it.

"Aqua, something's bugging you. I can tell. Don't ask me how, but I sense it. So what's wrong?" He gave me a worried look, one that said 'don't play that with me, I know there's something up'.

I sighed, defeated. But not defeated enough to tell him about Roxas.

"There is so much that im confused about, its hard to put the pieces together." I whispered back.

It wasn't a lie; I was feeling confused and distraught. It just wasn't the full truth, either.

He sighed along with me.

"I know what you mean. Its like this big puzzle; you have no idea how you lost a few of the pieces, and now you cant find them. Like a broken memory…" He trailed, obviously trying to remember something that was nagging at him.

I sighed, nodding.

"That's exactly what its like."

We followed Donald and Goofy out of the mansion, and I stopped at the gate, turning back around to look at it one more time.

"Aqua?" Goofy noticed my distraction and turned back to me.

"Goodbye…" I whispered, overcome by the sadness and shock I felt.

"Hm? What was that?" Sora asked, turning back to me as well.

"Nothing."

Tearing my gaze from the haunting building that would no doubt loom in my memories, I turned back to my newfound friends and executed a smile to ease their worry.

Sora gave me another look. It was kinda creepy, the way he could imitate Roxas in a manner that almost seemed like he was my worrisome blonde friend.

It toke me a few moments to realize that Sora was looking at me with a puzzled, yet amused expression, and I was suddenly aware that I must have been staring.

I mentally shoke my head to clear my bubble of thoughts, walking ahead.

"We should go."

The trio nodded at me, following my lead.

***

We stood outside a curtain in the back alley that covered the entrance.

I immediately recognized it as Hayner, Olette, Pence, Roxas, and my Usual Spot.

Nervous, I fidgeted. I wondered if they still recognized me, or, heck, even remembered me.

We stepped through the curtain, into a brightly light 'room' below the train tracks.

Hayner, Pence and Olette were sitting in their usual places, eating Sea-Salt ice cream. Their conversation seized life as we stepped through the doorway.

I sucked in a breath, dreading the outcome of this next conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hayner asked in his bossy, 'im leader' tone that absolutely broke my heart.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what was back here." Sora replied.

"Well now you know. This is our Hangout, so you best leave." Hayner began to walk past us as I rolled my eyes.

"Typical, Hayner!" I quickly covered my mouth, a bunch of violent profanities directed at myself running through my mind.

The blonde whirled around, confused and ticked.

"Who are you and how do you know me?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I say Pence and Olette exchange equally confused glances.

"I…I don't really know…" I stuttered, and though I did know, I played the part of a confused girl to keep my secret.

"Well, its creepy, because I swear I have never met you before. Sorry, Aqua, but…" He trailed, a look of disbelief crossing over his features.

I perked up instantly.

"So you do know me!" I felt giddy, relief washing over me.

"Whoa, hold on for a second. How do I know your name?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's weird…" Olette muttered.

'Roxas obsessed Fan Girl' was my instant thought, but I clamped it down as quick as it came. No way would I let my mixed hatred for Olette show. Not when they thought of me as a total stranger who already knew Hayners name.

Hayner, who decided that we weren't worth the time of day, had already stepped out of the curtain into the back alley.

Pence and Olette walked up to us.

"You're Aqua, right?" Olette asked.

I nodded, keeping myself from saying something rude.

She and Pence exchanged looks.

"Then the rest of you guys must be Sora, Donald and Goofy."

This toke us by surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"There was this guy looking for you. He said that if we found a girl named Aqua, we would find Sora, Donald and Goofy, too." Olette replied.

"He was wearing a cloak, and he had big ears." Pence held his hands above his head, twisting his fingers in a circular motion.

Sora, Donald and Goofy exchanged more glances.

"The King!" Donald shouted.

Sora nodded, and then turned to our new acquaintances.

"Where did he go?" he asked.

"The station plaza. May want to hurry, though." Pence replied.

We all nodded, running out of the usual spot and up the alley.

As we got to the top of the hill next to the clock tower, we instantly became surrounded.

'Crap, crap, crap!' I thought.

Sora, Donald and Goofy surrounded me, Keyblade, staff, and shield in hand.

As they attacked the mysterious enemies, I became more furious with myself.

'Why can't I help?' I thought wildly.

Freaking out and close to tears, I sighed, defeated yet again.

It was then that the most amazing, time shattering thing happened.

Sora had turned toward me to see if I was okay, and an enemy had gathered strength to attack him from behind in that second.

"No!" I shouted, and threw myself towards Sora on a quick impulse.

A bright flash of light emitted itself, and as it cleared spots dashed before my eyes.

I realized that I was in Soras arms, with one hand stretched out over his shoulder, clutching something smooth and cold.

On a quick impulse as I had lurched myself at him, Sora must have automatically grabbed me to keep me from falling.

I looked behind him, and to my utter surprise, I was clutching a star looking weapon that had a gold handle and was embedded with silver. The enemy that had meant to attack him had been demolished instantly in contact.

I had just saved him.

He still had a tight hold on me, with only one arm due to the fact the other was occupied with a Keyblade. Our bodies were one with another, and for a breathless moment, I looked up into his eyes and saw Roxas reaching out to me.

As if we had both woken up, we tore from each other and continued to chop away the enemies that surrounded us.

"There's just to many!" Sora cried in defeat, dropping to the ground. I fell next to him virtually exhausted, my star disappearing from my clutch.

An enemy jumped at us, and I let out a shout of surprise.

Sora held the Keyblade outward, pulling me close and half shielding me with his body as the creature attempted to make impact.

With a bright flash of light, I shielded my eyes and dissolved into the world of white that awaited me.

_**Authors Notes: Might have been a little short, but heck. Im tired. And like always, the short chapters can always add up to so much more. If you guys have any ideas, questions or comments, message me! I will be starting a new story tonight, known as Keeper of Secrets. First chap should be out tomorrow or Wednesday. Thanx for reading! BTW, I will update War of Rebirth soon, so don't fret. Next Chap for that should be up this weekend, if I can find the time between moonlight bowling and church. **_

_**Peace, peeps!**_


	11. The Mouse King Sent Us On a Disney Train

My Own Lost World

Ch 11.

The Mouse King Sent Us On a Disney Train.

_**A/N: I'm sorry about neglecting the process of updating this story, I've been so busy creating all the other stories I have done. (I'm so proud to be up to nine total stories now!) And if you're wondering, after this I will be working on an update for War of Rebirth. And then Organizational Flaws, and then In The Mist.**_

It felt like forever before my eyes decided to adjust from the bright flash of light that greeted us as we fought the mysterious enemies.

Sora lowered his Keyblade as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking.

In front of us stood a little figure wearing a black cloak. It toke me a minute to realize that this figure was a mouse, (judging from the tail and big round ears) but right before I was gonna say something sarcastic like 'Do we reward you with cheese?' when Sora and I were jumped by Donald and Goofy.

"The King!" The two goof balls shouted in unison.

"Get off!" I shouted back, using the same tone they did. Donald and Goofy rolled off of me and Sora and we both stood up and brushed ourselves off before we were pounced again.

"Your Majesty, I_" The short mouse shushed us and jumped back, handing Sora a pouch.

"There is 5,000 munny in here. Get on the train, it knows the way." With that, he ran down the alley way.

"Wow. That was weird." I muttered.

Sora shook his head at me, as if to say 'What am I gonna do with you?'. I shrugged my shoulders.

Just then, Hayner and company ran up.

"We figured we should see you off. It just seemed like the right thing to do." Hayner smiled at us, then looked at me.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side, giving him a questioned look, but I followed him anyway.

"So how do you know my name?" He asked.

There was that gut feeling again, the one that told me to keep my mouth shut.

So I did the one thing that came naturally. I lied.

"It just popped into my head, and I said it." I sighed.

He looked at me skeptically. My heart squeezed. This was the exact look he used to give me whenever he didn't believe a lie I told.

"Okay…But how do I know your name? Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked.

I shook my head, and he sighed.

"Okay…"

"Aqua! We gotta go!" Sora called down to me from the top of the flight of stairs.

"I have to go." I told my old brother.

He nodded. "Yeah, you do."

Sora was next to the train, a tear running down his face as I made my way towards the train entrance.

He wiped his eyes and we boarded the train.

A few minutes of silence passed, and then Sora reached in the pouch the King gave him and examined the blue orb he pulled out.

My heart shot-rocketed back through my chest.

It was the same orb that Roxas and I shared from the Struggle trophy he received. I then remembered something important. That day, we had taken a picture together. I wondered if it was still in my pocket, so I fumbled around and found a folded up piece of paper. I opened it and got teary eyed all over again.

There was Roxas, looking at the camera and smiling. Next to him was me, half hugging him and grinning. On the other side was the rest of the gang, except for Pence, who was behind the camera.

I quickly folded it back up and put it away.

"You know?" Sora asked. I looked up at him.

"I'm sad." He said. I nodded, knowing exactly how he felt.

"We'll come back!" Donald chirped.

"Yeah! We can see Hayner and those guys again!" Goofy added. I smiled at them.

Then I turned back to Sora and nodded.

He sighed as we were whisked away to who knows were.

***

The train stopped on a floating island looking thing, and after the last person stepped off the train, (That would be me) it disappeared.

Sora laughed nervously. "Well, there goes our ride."

I smiled weakly as we walked forward.

There was a fat guy standing at the door of the tower that stretched before us, and he looked like he was in a good mood.

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy seemed to recognize the fat guy.

Turned out, he was one of the bad fat guys.

We fought a few shadow creatures, ones that Sora called "Heartless" and then Fat Pete raged.

We abandoned him outside when he said the name of a famous and powerful sorcerer who lived in the tower, which only ticked him off more.

We ran up the stairs, fighting Heartless along the way. We went through a series of doors until we got to the top one.

Pushing the door open, Sora and I waited as Donald and Goofy pushed past us to enter the room. Sora gave me a look and we both smiled.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald shouted.

The old dude in the chair behind the desk in front of us smiled. He wore a robe of midnight blue, and he was really aged.

"You know this guy?" I asked.

"Master Yen Sid was the king's teacher." Goofy replied.

"The mouse king?" I asked.

Sora gave me a look, but the old dude, excuse me, Yen Sid, nodded, his eyes laughing.

"You must be the mysterious Aqua." Master Yen Sid said.

"I…Yeah…" I was shocked. How the heck did this dude know me?

As if he heard my thoughts, he answered. "I have heard a lot about you."

"How?" I asked.

"Many things. Prophecies, and even Organization XIII." He replied.

"Organization XIII?" Sora asked.

"Yes. A group of Nobodies without hearts." He held a hand out, and the mysterious enemies appeared. I tensed, but soon found out that they were decoys.

Master Old Guy continued on to tell us about how we couldn't trust the Nobodies one bit, and how they were plotting something major.

"Probably to take over the world." I stated.

"Worlds." Sora corrected me.

"Whatever!" I replied.

Master Old –Yen Sid sent Sora into the next room for a new outfit. He held me behind though, so that he could talk to me.

"You realize that you can't tell anyone about Roxas, correct?" He asked me.

I pause, staring at him.

"You know everything, huh?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I even know that you have grown fond of calling me 'Master Old Guy'." He replied.

I blushed, laughing nervously.

"But really, keep it a secret." Old Guy said.

I nodded.

"Alright."

Just then, Sora walked in wearing clothes that looked a heck of a lot more comfortable than his other pair. He looked good, too, might I add.

"Sweet!" I high fived him.

"One question; How do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Simple." Old Guy pointed, and behind him a ship appeared in the windows view.

"The Gummi Ship!" Donald squawked.

We saluted Yen Sid and began to run out of the room. I looked back at the know-it-all one last time, but he only gave me a sad look and disappeared.


	12. Hallow and Alone

My Own Lost World

Ch 12

Hallow and Alone

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!!!!!!! I just wanted to say that in all this time, I forgot to acknowledge all of my awesome and wonderful reviewers!!! Thanks to Winged Guardian, SpringBorn, Skittlelious Love, Yorukifon, and XRarityoftearsX. You guys are awesome!!!!**_

If nothing had ever happened, if Roxas hadn't faded and Sora hadn't 'woken up', I don't think I would have believed in things like heartless, Nobodies, and other worlds.

Now I beg to defer.

I was currently sitting in a chair inside a big red thingy Sora and the others call a 'Gummi Ship'. In my opinion, it was a huge head of metal that could fly, and is nowhere near a squishy candy. When I stated it, Sora laughed at me. The nerve!!!! The insanely cute brunette nerve…Gah!!!! I needed to get a grip!!!

How can I think about how cute and sweet and innocent Sora is when I was still grieving about losing Roxas when we were so close to a relationship? I mean really, was I insane?!

I twirled the dolphin necklace between my thumb and forefinger, thinking about how cold the blue orb in the middle felt. I was over struck. I missed my buddy so much. I still remembered the last day before things went wrong. We had fallen over in laughter and confusion to many times to count. And now, my best friend wasn't around to comfort me anymore.

I looked up at Sora, and immediately noticed the similarities between him and my blond friend I knew over my summer.

I wanted to brawl my eyes out, but it felt like here in front of my three new friends would have been to crowded. Sora explained how long space travel could take, and he said it would take about ten hours to get to our next world.

"Sora?"

He turned to me quizzically.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to rest for a little bit. Wake me up if I'm still asleep when we get there, ok?" I asked.

He nodded, his eyes seeming to look right through my emotional façade. Roxas used to do the same thing. I lay down, thinking. Remembering.

FLASH.

_I then turned to Roxas. "Ignore him. You can call me Aqua." I told him._

_He smiled at me. My stomach fluttered. We both blushed. Well, at least, I did._

_"I'm gonna go taunt your victory at Seifer! See ya!"_

_Hayner ran off, followed by Pence Olette._

_I just stood there, staring at Roxas as he stared back at me._

_I inwardly sighed. This summer might be a little bit more…complicated, then I thought it would_.

~*~

_I was only half listening to my brothers annoying voice as he raved over something or another that Seifer did. I was looking over at Roxas, who was looking down at his hands, deep in thought._

_This bothered me. What was wrong?_

_"Roxas?" I whispered._

_He looked up, as if just realizing where he was. He looked over at me, to see me watching him. He attempted one of his trademark sheepish smiles, but it didn't quite make the mark._

_~*~_

_"Maybe we could find the real thieves…"I started._

_"…That would set the record straight!" Roxas finished for me._

_See? What did I tell you? He can read my mind._

_"Yeah! And one more thing; It's really weird when you two do that, when twins only do that, and your not twins." Hayner replied._

_I looked at Roxas, and he looked at me. We both shrugged._

_~*~_

_"Hey Buddy?" I said._

_Roxas looked over at me._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Some pretty weird stuff is going on around here, huh?" I said._

_He nodded. "Yeah. Like the thieves and me losing the munny."_

_I leaned closer. "I ment your actions and your distance. What's wrong, Roxas? I can tell something is bugging you, and it's killing me that you aren't telling me."_

_"Oh…That…" He trailed. "I've been having weird dreams lately. About a kid who looks like me. His name is Sora."_

_I paused to think._

_He looked up at me._

_"Do you think im crazy?" He asked._

_I shoke my head._

_"No Roxas. No matter how stupid you act, or how wild or quiet you are, you could never be crazy to me. You're my best friend. Besides, if you're crazy, that must mean that im nuts." _

_~*~_

_Still holding on tightly to the bag, Roxas tried to stoop the bag of attacking terror._

_Yeah, not working to well. He was being dragged around, and despite myself, I fell flat on my butt and laughed uncontrollably._

_I couldn't help it. It was just too dang funny._

_I laughed even harder when we found out what was inside the bag._

_A dog. Golden Retriever, from the look of things._

_"It wasn't that funny!" Roxas scolded me._

_I was still surrounded by my bubble of giggle fits, and had no room to talk._

_I nodded instead, trying and failing miserably to get my laughter back under control._

_"S-S-S-Sorry!!!" I managed to get out._

_And guess what?_

_Despite himself, Roxas started laughing as hard as I did._

_"I-I-I m-must have looked s-so s-s-s-stupid!" We both fell into fits of laughter._

_Still laughing, Roxas sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder, still giggling._

_~*~_

_"Buddy? You okay?"_

_He looked up at me with tired eyes, then back at the pod that had just started opening._

_A boy of fifteen, wearing too small clothes and had brunette hair._

_"Sora…" Roxas started. "Your lucky."_

_Roxas turned to me again, rummaging through his front pocket and grabbing something in it. He gently toke my hand and placed the object neatly in my palm. He closed my fingers around it, and then met my eyes._

_"Looks like my summer vacation is…over."_

_And just like that, Roxas disappeared into a flash of light, and I blacked out._

As if the memories pulled me, I drifted to sleep, one thought stuck on my mind.

***(Some Where)***

"Is there a reason why you didn't have Naminé erase her memory?"

"I believe there is a reason why she exist. And if he is going to leave the Organization, she may just be that key factor."

A man sat by a tattered computer, regretting his creation of the ruined world silently. "Aqua is a key part of this, Naminé has foreseen it. Sora can see right through her charade just as well as Roxas did. That has to be something."

The man stood and began to exit the room for the last time, his final decision finished. Things would just have to unfold the way they needed to, and he hoped Aqua could link the two safely. After all, she was the Guardian Chosen, even if she didn't know it.

**(Else Where)**

Thinks were quickly confusing. How had he left the first time? No wonder why they were after him. He would stay in hiding, although he was confused as anything.

Memories plagued him, and most consisted of a certain dirty blond female whose name he couldn't remember. He knew that there was supposed to be something that would jog his memory of her, but the thing was, she had it.

And that didn't help.

He supposed he would keep looking for her. And maybe, just maybe, he would find Sora and end this Nobody mess.

~*~

Dreams seemed useless, and I was violently shaken awake by a brunette who was urgently annoying me.

"Hmm?" I asked groggily.

"Wake up! We're here."

"Umgh."

He cocked his head at me, his expression humored.

"Do you always reply this way?" He asked.

"Ufph." I sat up and rubbed the back of my stiff neck, shooting him a death glare.

"Not like your much better, huh, Buddy?" I asked sarcastically, then instantly regretted it.

He raised an eyebrow at me as we got ready to enter the outside world.

"So you're calling me buddy now?"

I glared at him, turning away with a huff.

He laughed as we entered the new world.

"This place needs some reconstruction," I stated.

Donald and Goofy were walking ahead of me, Sora walking in the lead in front of the pack.

"This place is looking better than it first did," He muttered.

"Wow," I replied, looking around.

We 'argued' with a few heartless, and I found that I was actually getting a lot better with the whole 'ninja stars' thing.

"Hey you guys!" an overly pepped female voice called at us.

Sora looked up as he 'sheathed' his Keyblade.

"Yuffie!!" He called, waving.

She jumped from an above building and said something to him about a guy named Leon, then she ran off, muttering about meeting at a dude named Cids house.

Sora led the way, and we found ourselves inside a cluttered group of chambers.

Yuffie jumped at use and said cheerfully, "Meet the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

A female wearing mainly pink with braids in her hair turned to us, clasping her hands.

"We missed you!" She exclaimed.

I stood in the background as Sora and the others conversed. Yuffie handed the three cards claiming that they were a gift. Sora, Donald and Goofy became official members of the Restoration Committee.

Yuffie turned to me. "We didn't know you would be with them, since we never met before, but the next time you visit, we will be sure you have a card, too!" She said.

I smiled at her and nodded. As if on que, a distance away, we heard a crash.

I turned to Sora.

"I take it that's not a good sign," I said dryly.

"Nope," He replied as we started to run towards the balconies where we heard the crash.

_**A/N: Sorry if it seems a little short, but these days its kind of hectic to actually manage to post longer chapters. Im thinking that if I Take long periods of time to work on it, even with my over busy schedule, I might actually manage to get a few longer chapters down. Do you have any ideas or suggestions for me? If so, review or PM me and state your ideas. Thanks!!! **_


	13. Organization XIII and a New World

My Own Lost World

Ch 13.

Organization XIII and The Beckon Of a New World Open

_Sorry for taking so long! I hope this makes up for it!_

Ever looked across a bridge type thing and say more than a thousand Heartless in one area? Well, that's what Leon showed us as we headed towards the crashes.

"There are so many…" I trailed. "I never thought there were this many…"

Sora toke a step back and shook his head quietly. "This is going to be a problem."

"That's not the main problem, though." Leon said. "Over there. That's the main problem."

Going towards the mob of Heartless were two, flexible, white beings I now knew as Dusks.

"They're here, too?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah."

Another crash was heard and Leon turned, running for the gates. Closing them, he shouted to us; "Protect the gate! They cant get in!"

Dusks and strange looking morphing Nobodies appeared near the gates, heading towards them to attack.

My Ninja star I had obtained appeared again, and I ran in for a fight.

The dusk nearest me swiped at my head and I ducked low, swinging at its legs.

On impact, the dusk toppled over and I jumped over it, on to the next one. A group of three crowded me and a fourth jumped at me from behind.

Anticipating it, I flipped back and hopped onto its shoulders, pushing myself into the air from there.

I tossed the star forward like a boomerang, and it arched around in an oval, destroying the three who had surrounded me.

Back flipping, I caught the star and ran forward again, slashing clean through the Nobody I had jumped.

Turning full circle, I slashed upward, damaging the next one that came at me.

Sora was near the gate, cutting through the morphing Nobodies left and right as they charged toward him, attempting to get to the gate.

Leon was swinging his Gun Blade around wildly, casting spells left and right.

In two minutes, we managed to clear out the Nobodies and keep the gate closed.

Reopening the gates, Sora and I walked through them with Donald and Goofy, only to hear voices speak to up.

"The Keyblade. Such a useful weapon. If only it were in more capable hands." One voice said, followed by a small group of mocking laughter.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Sora shouted.

Out of nowhere, about six or seven groups of black swirls formed, and moments later a group of black cloaked, hooded men appeared.

Out of the corner of my eye, back through the gate exit, I saw another black swirl appear, and ignoring the look Donald gave me, I made up my mind.

I turned and ran back through the gate, towards the balcony area where I had seen the dark swirling mass.

Unbeknown to me, the gates closed behind me. The light around me began to dim, and I fell over, coughing wildly. _'What the…'_

Before I could say anything, I conked out.

()()()()

"_It wont work!"_

"_How would you know!" _

"_Because I created it! I designed it! And you just messed it up!" _

"_Correction! I fixed it!"_

The two dark figures were fiddling with a mechanical device, one that I couldn't see very well aside from a few stuck out wires.

"_Think shell like it?"_

"_I sure hope so. Topaz says that its natural for Eternity Guardians like herself to have a feel for mechanical devices."_

"_And your guess is…?"_

"_Its not a guess. This one is legendary."_

"_Legendary?"_

"_Yes. Topaz will tell you."_

"_But what about the next one, or the next? How will they find it?"_

"_The Keyblade wielders will show them the way."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Its like Lady Azure said; Eternal Guardians, not only protect, but connect."_

()()()()_  
_

The cloaked figure hid on the roof of one of the buildings, watching the girl with interest. She was standing perfectly still, a sculpture. The only thing on her that mover was the ruffle of her clothes and the sway of her hair in the wind.

She stood near the brunette, who was yelling at the six in the hooded cloaks.

'_She's in a trance.'_ He thought. _'I wonder what she sees.'_

()()()()_  
_

The guys in the cloaks disappeared, and Sora turned to run down the alley like path, when he ran right into a dazed Aqua.

"Aqua? Aqua!" He shook her shoulders, and shoulders. "Wake up!"

Startled, I woke, then looked around. "How did i….But hadn't I!"

I turned to see that I hadn't gone through the gate at all. "What the…?"

_'Lady Azure? Topaz? Eternal Guardians? Legendary...what?"_

Theres really nothing like waking up and finding out that you have absolutely no idea what the crap you dreamed about the night before...or something like that._  
_

"C'mon, lets go." Sora grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, pulling me out of my confused daze.

A cloaked figure appeared out of a swirling mist ahead of us.

"Move aside!"

The figure laughed. "He used to give me that same look."

"Who did?" I asked.

"I bet you think you can confuse me by saying really random stuff!"

"As if!"

The figure disappeared, and I looked at Sora. "Really random stuff, huh?"

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"Well then….I like tacos!" I skipped forward lightly.

Sora blinked once then started laughing.

He paused and pulled out his Member Card, which started glowing.

"Huh?"

In the next second, he disappeared.

"Hey, where did he go?" I looked around quickly. I was just about to freak out when he reappeared again, looking at the sky.

"Oh, I get it!" He said.

"What?"

Ignoring me, he tuned to Leon. "We have to go, other worlds are calling."

Leon nodded to him. "Good luck out there."

As we boarded the gummy ship, I sat down tiredly.

"I need to think of a name for this star thing…" I said, summoning my star.

"How about Excalibur?" Sora offered.

"No…I think ill call it 'Highwind'."


End file.
